villainstournamentfandomcom-20200213-history
The Ice Nation
' The Ice Nation' is a powerfull faction of several element villains of ice, working together for the purpose of world domination by freezing the whole universe. It plays a major role in the Non Disney Villains Tournament. Non Disney Villains Tournament A New Campaign The ice lord, Nekron, prepare to make his name known in the universe, along with his bride, the Snow Queen, by spreading their territories to the world. To do so they hire the sorceress, Stormella, to their services, for help against their enemies. A First Victory To test her powers and abilitiies so that she will impress the Snow Queen, Stormella seeks out the hideout of Darkheart, a destructive spirit, residing in a forest. While Darkheart transforts himself into a cloud of darkness to deal with the sorceress, Stormella blasts him several times with her icy magic, forcing the demon to revert into his normal form. Taking advantage from this, Stormella plunges him into a lake. Spreading Their Territorries Later, Nekron and the Snow Queen make their next move by spreading the territories worldwide. A Mother's Fear Fearing that the Snow Queen may will usurp Nekron's throne, Queen Juliana, the mother of Nekron, forges a secret alliance with the wizard, Blackwolf, on purpose to murder the Snow Queen. The wizard agrees to it, and so he tasks the mutant serial killer, Necron 99, to assassinate the icy sorceress. To find the road easily, Juliana allow the mutant to access some areas of the Ice Empire. Although, Necron 99, kill easily the savage warriors of Nekron, he was no match against the Snow Queen's powers, who erased the existence of the mutant in a second. New Enemies Meanwhile, the dangerous threat of the Fire Nation, with leader the admiral, Zhao, arrive on the Ice Peak, tasked by Fire Lord Ozai, to destroy the Ice Empire. However, Nekron senses the upcoming attack and freezes the naval fleet of the Fire Nation, leaving the admiral stranded in the middle of the icy ocean, much to the frustration of the admiral and the excitement of the ice lord. "Daddy Is Coming Home" The forgotten father of Nekron, King Haggard, after his defeat at the hands of the goblins of Prince Froglip, take refuge in the Ice Peak, wanting to see his family again. However, Nekron was unsure that he is his father and to test him out, he challenge him in a combat. Fortunately, King Haggard won the battle and was joined officialy to the Ice Nation. Forming The Ice Nation Just as the Fire Nation welcome new allies to their faction, Nekron and the Snow Queen did the same, as they recruit more frozen conflicts to their new faction, called the Ice Nation. Their group was composed by Nekron, the Snow Queen, Queen Juliana, the savage warriors of Nekron, King Haggard, Mrazomor, Tarrlok and Hama. Recruiting Another Powerfull Ally Later, the Snow Queen heard a message from Unalaq, offering her services to the Ice Nation, as the Snow Queen find him useful in the next upcoming attack of the Fire Nation. As the war reach it's final events, Nekron recieves a call from the dark goddess, Eris, who betrayed Rameses, after he ally with the Fire Nation and Mumm-Ra and the fallen god, Set. Nekron claims that winter is coming. The First Attack of the Fire Nation However the naval fleet of the Ice Nation, with leader Mrazomor came in conflict with the Fire Nation's troops, with Admiral Zhao in charge of the naval fleet of the Fire Nation. At first, Zhao find the ice emperor as an easy target to his mistake that the emperor transforts himself into a powefull ice dragon. Despite his orders of attack the giant beast, Mrazomor knock out many ships and soldiers to his path. Mrazomor manage to knock Zhao on his feet temporary, before he deal with rest of the Fire Nation's troops. Furiously for losing everything, Zhao blasted a powerfull shot at his enemy, causing the emperor to return to his previous state. Mrazomor then summons a massive water spirit that drowns Zhao into the waters below. Just as victory was assumed for the Ice Emperor, Prince Zuko, disguised as the Blue Spirit, appears in the battlefield to confront Mrazomor. Thinking that he is an easy target to him, the emperor used some mechanicle devices that control the Living Ice Mountains to freeze the soldier alive. However, Zuko quickly dodges the attacks of the emperor. Unfortunately Mrazomor met his end, when Zuko stabs, with his sword, the emperor to the chest, causing him to fade into nothigness. A Desperate Help After Mrazomor's death, King Haggard travels to the Snake Mountains and begs for help to the lord, Skeletor, (aka Keldor), to save his son Nekron. Although the fearsome overlord of evil wasn't interest in interfering into other factions, he agreed to help him, but he explained to him that he will annihalate both Nekron and Ozai's empires for himself. The Final Battle Begins After their recent loss of their allies, including Mrazomor and Stormella, it was up to the rest members of the faction to deal with the Fire Nation. While Eris' forces turn their attention to Egypt and their forces, Nekron and his other allies stayed at the Ice Peak to protect it whatever the cost. The Invasion On Egypt On their road to Egypt, Ruber forces encounter the shaman, Tzekel Khan, seeing potential to his powers, they asked him about joining their alliance in exhange for a boost for his powers. Tzekel Khan agrees to the offer and Richard game him magic powers, so powerfull enough, that the shaman summoned a stone jaguar to aid him in the battle against their enemies. At their arrival on Egypt, where Rameses was prepared with his army, the sorceress, Hama, one of Ruber's forces, used her powers to seperate the waters of the River Nile, making it easily for Ruber to attack. With his newfound powers, Tzekel Khan used the stone jaguar as a puppet to fight against Egypt. The stone creature was victorious in it's fight smashing several Egyptian soldiers. Richard then summoned a pillar of fire, which it came from the sky, to defend temporary the Pharaoh to move straight to them. Just as some of the Egyptian soldiers reach Richard, the warlock slices one of them with a cane, leaving the others to run from him. However, Richard had lost his power over keeping the fire pillar in front of Rameses. It was up to Ruber to stop Rameses and he head off to challenge the pharaoh. After they clashed with their horses against each other, Ruber starts his fight, clashing swords with Rameses. At the same time, Hama was tired to keep the river Nile into two seperate ways. After Richard, Ruber and Tzekel Khan make it to the bay, who were noticed about Hama's situation, Hama unleashed her full force, by closing the waters of the river Nile and plunging every Egyptian Rebel into the waters. While the Egyptian Army was drown into the river, Rameses managed to reach the other bay, desperate for losing his beloved army. Skeletor Strikes After his talk with King Haggard, Skeletor assemble his warriors to destroy Nekron's empire for himself. However when he arrived with his army, they were confronted by Nekron's parents and Tarrlok. Tarrlok attacks first by disarming Skeletor, temporary, but he was ambushed by Evil Lyn who fire two blasts at the overlord. However, Tarrlok deflects the attack by creating an invisble shield, at the same time he shoots several blasts to the sorceress, pushing her several feet away. But Evil Lyn wasn't leaving without a fight and she stood up in her feet and smash the ground, below Tarrlok, sending him to the air. Just as he was to put his feet on Earth, Tarrlok was injured by Skeletor and Tri-Klops magic, leaving him unconcious from the battle. Now it was up to Haggard and Juliana to keep them at bay. While, Queen Juliana was busy firing with her powers Evil Lyn and the Beast Man, temporary knocking them down, while King Haggard was dealing with Tri-Klops, Trap Jaw, Merman and Skeletor. Although the King manage to injure Tri-Klop's vision for a while, and stop Merman's attack and even threatens Skeletor with his sword abilities, his sword attack was stopped by Trap Jaw, who cut his sword with his metal mouth. Seeing the hard situation, Juliana used her magic to transform her husband into a giant red bull. The Bull then unleashed a big roar that sends the skeleton warrior away. Just as Skeletor recover his powers, the Red Bull charges at him. Despite that the Beast Man was an obstacle to his path, the Red Bull easily defeated him. However, Evil Lyn, whom had recover her powers after Juliana hurt her physically, used her magic to revert the Red Bull into the normal form of King Haggard. Skeletor then took his wand and blasts a tower, whick the king was standing from, into pieces. As Haggard survive the fall and rush to Nekron's palace to protect him, along with his wife, Skeletor was buried in the crumbles of the tower. After the fight between the Fire and the Ice Nations, it was revealed that Skeletor survives the landfall and was confronted by the mummy priest, Mumm-Ra and challenge him to a death battle. It is unknown if anyone of the rivals has survived the fight. The Loss On Egypt Meanwhile in Egypt, Ruber's forces manage to make their way to the Pharaoh's palace. However they were confronted by the High Priests of Egypt, Hotep and Huy. Even though that Hama was absent for unknown reasons from the fight, the remaining trio fight Hotep and Huy on their own. The priests begin their sorcery and start to take down their enemies one by one. The first victim was Ruber, since he was crashed by a giant boulder, the Stone Jaguar had created in the chaos. Although Ruber was still alive for the time being, he call his fellow Richard to remove the giant stone from him. However, to his shock, Richard abandoned him to his fate, leaving him under the rock. As for the Stone Jaguar, Hotep and Huy used their magic to smash the ground below the creature, creating into a lava pool, where it would not again make itself to the surface. Powerless, Tzekel Khan was on their mercy. Hotep and Huy then guided him straight to Rameses, since the shaman had a past confont with the pharaoh. When he confront him, Tzekel Khan begs for mercy, but Rameses didn't forgive him. Instead he mummified Tzekel Khan alive and later sealed him in a tomb. Eris Epic Victory In the spirit world, the Greek goddess of discord, Eris, finally meets with the Egyptian god of chaos and mummification, Set. At first, Set shaked the ground so that it would plument the goddess down below from the spirit world. After his attempt was a failure, he sends Ammut the Devourer to deal with the goddess. Taking it calm, Eris used her mind-control abilities to control the creature. At the same time, she summons the Roc into the battle to take down Ammut. However, the Roc was beaten up by Hotep and Huy, who were transformed into monsters by Set's magic after their battle with Ruber's forces. In her anger, Eris throws the Priests away from the battle, down below from the spirit world, leaving their fates unknown, she then turns her attention Ammut, which she easily dispatched her by sharing the same fate with Hotep and Huy by falling into a bottomless pit. Furious, Set crashed several pillars on purpose to collapse Eris below the crumbles, however Eris easily dodged the remaint ruins of the pillars. Eris then cuts a magic rope to Set in order to succub Set's powers, athough the god didn't get hurt from the spell. Set then eyeblasted Eris, only to his shock that she was invisible to his powers. Eris then opened a portal to release Apep from his prison to aid her in the battle. Angered, Set fires at the god several blasts, that force Apep to return to his prison again, never to be seen again. Seeing this as an opportunity, Eris cuts a hole in the timerift, causing a strong light to access from this hole and blind Set, while the god accidentally walks into a cliff of the spirit realm, causing the god to hanging out from the cliff. Eris then cracked the cliff, Set was standing for, causing Set to fall into a bottomless pit. Eris then celebrates for her victory. The Final Showdown Finally, Ozai and his daughter, Azula, confront the Ice Nation's rulers, to end their threat once and for all. At first Azula duels the Snow Queen. Even though, the Snow Queen stops her attacks with her icy powers, Azula see the chance to beat her rival, when see saw a bottle of magical abilities. Acting quickly, she smashed the bottle, which it unleashed an icy tornado and then the tornado turned into an icy pterosaur, blasting the Snow Queen, with his eye-frozen laser powers, turning her into a frozen statue. At the same time, Ozai challenges Nekron to a death battle. Although the Fire Lord had summoning powers over the fire, he was no match against Nekron's telekenetic abilities, which they throw the Fire Lord several feet away, crashing him later into a giant ice boulder. Just as Nekron strikes his final blow at his enemy, Azula, who had watched her father battle, after her match with the Snow Queen, blasts the the ice lord with her own flame powers, injuring him badly. While being hurt, Nekron was still able, for a limited time, to keep Ozai with his telekinetic powers. However, Azula shot the ice lord again, with her flame powers, this time finishing him off. The End of an Era At the same time, Nekron's parents arrive in the scene, too late to discover that their son was killed by the Fire Nation's leaders. While Juliana laments the loss of her son, King Haggard, in his anger, charge at full speed at Azula. But before he coul ever fight her, Azula run at full speed at the old king, and later burning him with her fire powers. Meawhile the magical bird, that turn the Snow Queen into a statue, turns against the Fire Nation, and battles Ozai. Unfortuantely, the bird met his demise when the Fire Lord shot at the bird a fire blast that knocked it down and then melted in front of him. However, with the death of the bird, the Snow Queen was freed from her prison, and after her husbant's death, she decides to finish them with her powers. Despite that she blast over an icy mountain, where Ozai was standing from, Ozai's abilities were strong enough to escape from the Snoe Queen's claws. Later he summoned all of his powers to create a lava stream, under Nekron's palace, flooding all the icy kingdom with lava and burning all the savage warriors of Nekron. Meanwhile, the Snow Queen attempt to flee after she saw her allies defeated and her castle burned. When Ozai witness the queen's escape, he broke a rioft, where the Snow Queen was escaping through there, leaving her to her demise too, by falling into the flooding waters of lava. While the lava flooded all of Nekron's palace, it melted too, leaving the whole area to ruin, taking Queen Juliana, who was still in the palace, lamenting the loss of her son, with all the ruins of the castle. While the Fire Nation's forces celebrate for their victory, a burned statue, in the form of the Snow Queen, came from the ashes of the lava, outside of Nekron's palace. It was revealed that she was still alive, when she shows her eyes glowing, but it is unknown if she will ever return. Members Non Disney Villains Tournament * Nekron (Leader of the faction, Former Leader, killed by Fire Lord Ozai and Azula) ** Nekron's Army (Devoted Followers of Nekron) *** Savage Warriors (Soldiers of Nekron, Former Members, burned in the lava, Ozai had created) *** Queen Juliana (Mother of Nekron, Former Member, after she laments the loss of her son, Juliana was left in her fate, when Ozai melts Nekron's palace) *** King Haggard (Father of Nekron, former member, being ignited by Azula's firebending magic) **** The Red Bull (King Haggard's Monster Form, Reverted back into his normal form by Skeletor) *** Glaciers (Former Members, Melted by Ozai) * The Snow Queen (Bride and Queen of Nekron, Former Member, Fall into the lava, Ozai had created and turned into a statue) ** Stormella (Former Co-Leader, killed by Seth possibly) ** Icy Pterosaur (Former Member, Melted by Ozai) * Unalaq (Former Member, Unknown fate of him) * Mrazomor (Former Member, Deceased by Zuko) ** Dragon Sōjirō Kusaka (Mrazomor's Dragon Form, Former Member, Ignited by the Fire Nation's troops) ** Living Ice Mountains (Former Members, Possibly melted, after the Fire Nation's forces burn Nekron's palace) ** Possibly, La (Former Member, Unknown fate of her) * Tarrlok (Former Member, Deceased by Evil Lyn and Skeletor) * Hama (Former Member, Unknown fate of her) * Eris (Former Member, Despite her victory over Rameses and Set, she had no intentions for the Ice Nation) ** The Roc (Former Member, Killed by Hotep and Huy) ** Apep (Former Member, Returned back to his prison) * Ruber's Alliance (Former Alliance, ended, after the fight with Hotep and Huy) ** Ruber (Former Leader, Accidentally, killed by the Stone Jaguar and Abandoned by Richard) *** Ruber's Horse (Ruber's Steed, Unknown fate for him) ** Richard the Warlock (Former Member, Abandon the group) ** Hama (Former Member, Unknown fate of her) ** Tzekel Khan (Former Member, Mummified Alive, later his spirit form became the new Underworld Spirit Torturer) *** Stone Jaguar (Former Member, Lured into a lava pit by Hotep and Huy's magic, unknown if he will ever return) Gallery: Non-Disney Villains Tournament: Main Characters: Firenice-necron.jpg|Nekron (The Leader of the Faction and the Husband of the Snow Queen) Snowqueen2.jpg|The Snow Queen (The Second Leader of the Faction and the Wife of Nekron) Queen Juliana.jpg|Queen Juliana (Co-Leader and Mother of Nekron) King Haggard from The Last Unicorn.png|King Haggard (Co-Leader and Father of Nekron) Stormella.jpg|Stormella (The Snow Queen's Lieutenant) Mrazomor.gif|Mrazomor (The Ice Emperor and the Ice Nation's Top Lieutenant) 20120429045210 tarrlok smiling.png|Tarrlok (An Ice Nation lieutenant and the Brother of Amon) Hama Avatar.png|Hama (A Waterbender and Bloodbender of the Highest Order) Char 105471.jpg|Unalaq (The devoted servant of Vaatu and a former member of the Ice Nation) Sinbad-eris.jpg|Eris (The Goddess of Discord and a former member of the Ice Nation) Ruberalliance.png|Ruber's Alliance (A group of villains, led by the brutal knight, Ruber) Ruber's Alliance: Poster.jpg|Ruber (The Leader of the Alliance) Richard the Warlock.jpg|Richard the Warlock (A former partner of Ruber and of the Ice Nation, right before his quit) Tzekel Kan-0.jpg|Tzekel Kan (A Lethal Shaman Sorcerer) Hama Avatar.png|Hama (A Waterbender and Bloodbender of the Highest Order, Hama joins the alliance of Ruber in the Battle of Egypt, though her whereabouts remain currently unknown) Minions: Untitled3at6.png|Subhumans (Loyal servants and troops of Nekron and Queen Juliana) Glaciers (Fire and Ice).jpg|Glaciers (Minions of Nekron) Icy Pterosaur (Snow Queen).png|Icy Pterosaur (A former minion of the Snow Queen) RedBull.jpg|The Red Bull (The monster form of King Haggard) Living Ice Mountains.jpg|Living Ice Mountains (Frozen Minions of Mrazomor) Kusaka Drache.jpg|Dragon Sōjirō Kusaka (Mrazomor's Dragon Form) Koizilla.png|La (A possible minion of Mrazomor) Roc.jpg|The Roc (A Monster Minion of Eris) Apep.png|Apep (A villain from the Tutenstein TV Series, Apep is featured as an ally of Eris) Ruber's Black Horse.jpg|Ruber's Black Horse (A Loyal Dark Horse of Ruber) Tzekel Kan.jpg|Tzekel Kan's Illusions (Monster Minions of Tzekel Kan) Stone Jaquar.jpg|Stone Jaguar (Monster Minion of Tzekel Kan) Category:Factions Category:Non-Disney Villains Category:Villains with power wire Category:Nekron's Alliance in Non-Disney Villains Tournament Category:"Non-Disney Villains Tournament" Category:The Ice Nation Category:Characters Category:Villains